By Inspiration
by kawaiixingxing
Summary: Poems about my spiritual life, God, the Bible etc. Newest edtion: 'Though Things aren't Always Fair' Life just doesn't seem fair at times, does it..?Please RR!
1. As My World is Falling

A/N: hey pplz, kimi here. This is my first try on poem! Based on my own personal thoughts at one time... here it is.

As My World is Falling

By: Kimiko43092  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
I feel that I don't belong here,  
Like I am nothing.  
The darkness has come,  
As my world is falling.

Slowly bit by bit I feel torn,  
Yet, I hear His calling,  
Why? That I do not know.  
As my world is falling.

I feel I am being sucked in by darkness,  
Not by the light that is saving,  
Dark thoughts are entering my mind,  
As my world is falling.

But the day I fight my enemies,  
I well once again hear His calling,  
This time I will listen,  
Although my world is falling.

As the battles rage on,  
He is continuously protecting,  
Never will he forsake me.  
Although my world was falling.

Now I am free from all disgraceful thoughts.  
My voice lifts up to where the King is sitting.  
I have forgotten all sorrows and sadness.  
From when my world was falling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N Well? What did you think? Yes, this was based on my own thoughts at one time. I think most of you who actually bothered to read this thinks I'm a terrible poet.

grr... ff.net's not letting any asterisks or any other 'special' signs.  
sigh so pissed.

Just a little challenge:

What did the last verse describe?

You don't have to answer, I mean, it's kinda obvious.

Please review and tell me what you think!!! and tell me if I should  
continue!!!!! Thankies!!!

kimi


	2. Forever

A/N: hey ppls! Kimi here, yet again. This time, I'm back with another poem. I know, this was supposed to be a one shot, but I changed my mind, so here you go. And before I go on, thank you to my lone reviewer! Oh, and this poem is formatted as an acrostic poem. I'm sure y'all know how that works.  
  
Forever

By: Kimiko43092

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**F**orever  
**O**h Lord, you are with us  
**R**eady to forgive all our wrongs  
**E**very day you 'work' on us  
**V**isualizing what we will be one day  
**E**ach hour, you are watching over us  
**R**eady to help at any time  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N yeah yeah yeah, that was short. The truth is, I'm not really sure why I wrote that, I guess I just wanted to get that idea out before I forget it.

Please review and tell me what you think. PLEASE??? thankies!

Review Responses: (only 1 though )

Audreidi: yep, it is good to know that. thanks a whole lot!!! ::hands out cookies::

kimi


	3. Anywhere

A/N: Ok, so here I am, ready to give another very short (mind you SHORT) poem. I'm pretty sure I wrote this is in Grade Four... just happened to find it in one of my, well... diaries. Here goes.

Anywhere

By: Kimiko43092

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anywhere,  
God is always there.  
So say your prayers,  
Your needs he will take care.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: short? oui? non? heh. Anyways, as I said, that was short. Please  
review and tell me what you think!!! PLEASE??? puppy eyes

Review responses:

Amber: Thank you! Thank you! you have no idea how encouraging that is!!! hands out chocolate chip cookies

Yep, that was my only reviewer for the last chapter cries oh well. Please review!!! (Am I repeating myself???)

oh, and I was just wondering... do I need a disclaimer of any sort for this...'fanfic'??

kimi signing out.


	4. In the Morning

A/N Well, missed last night's update, so here it is. Be expecting another one later today. Oh, and this chapter's dedicated to my lone reviewer for my last chapter.

In the Morning

By: Kimiko43092  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As I awake in the dawn of morning.  
I hear the birds chirping.  
The start of a new day with His calling,  
Is a day that is awaking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N yeah, another really short one. The next ones will be longer. Please review!!! PLEASE!!!

Review Responses:

God'sWittleServant: THANKS!!! Here the next one!!!

kimi signing out (be back later though)


	5. Why?

A/N well, here's the next one... hopefully it'll be longer. But I must say, I'm in a pretty bad mood right now... especially since I didn't get a SINGLE review for my last poem.

Why?

By: Kimiko43092  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Why am I in this world?  
Why am I a ball that is curled?  
Why am I on this earth?  
If all I feel is thirst? (A/N doesn't rhyme, but oh well)

Why my friends?  
I don't have an answer to lend.  
Why AM I here?  
If I am filled with fear?

Why did He come to earth?  
Why in a stable at his birth?  
Why did He come to save the insane?  
If all he felt was pain?

Why my friends?  
This, I have an answer to lend,  
Because of His unconditional love,  
We will see Him one day in heaven above.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N well, there you go. as I said, I'm in a very bad mood... so yeah. please review.

Review Responses:

NONE!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'M BEGGIN Y'ALL!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. All I Want

A/N yeah, I know, I haven't been updating for a while. But anyhow, here's another poem.

All I Want

By: Kimiko43092  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
I want someone to be there,  
When I am feeling down.  
Someone to hear me out,  
To replace a smile with the current frown.

I want someone I can ask,  
For help when I need it.  
Someone to give me pointers,  
Not someone who'll just sit.

I want someone I can trust,  
Someone that'll last.  
Not someone who will rust,  
But is that too much to ask?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N is it??? please review!

Review Responses:

God'sWittleServant: thankies!!!! at least I'm in a good mood now!!!

Bekah Tahiri Solo BTS: :D:D ok! I won't get discouraged!!!

Audreidi: true enough. and you're welcome!

Akata Zuro-zawa: nope, you still get 'em

YAY!!!! four reviews!!! dances around ::hands out cookies AND drinks to all:: (I don't know what kind of drinks you like with cookies... so just pretend that the drink is your favourite!)

Kimi, OUT


	7. His Love

A/N one week no updates... is that too long?! hope not. here ya all go!

His Love

By: kimiko43092  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His love for us,  
Is like an A plus.  
It will never fail,  
Nor will it be one sided like a pail.

His love is unconditional,  
Not at all personal.  
IT is for sharing,  
Not kept for yourself like a precious ring.

His love is everlasting,  
Forever comforting.  
It will never cease, my friend,  
Nor will it ever end.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N Good? Bad? Tell me what you think!!!

Review responses:

black-white-hatsuharu: nope, the CCS fic that I wrote on my other account  
is the one that I wrote in car. Anyhow, THANKS!!!!!!!!!

Bekah Tahiri Solo BTS: Thanks!!! Aren't you glad he's on our side?

Audreidi: very very very very true. ::nod nod::

well, that's all =( but still, I guess I ought to be happy with three  
reviews eh? still!!! REVIEW!!!! OR ELSE... or else... nothing I guess

kimi say: GOOD BYE!!!


	8. The Lord is My Friend

A/N: Hey pplz. I wrote this back in... grade six. It's not exactly a poem, but it's a paraphrased 'poem' from one of the books in the Bible. ENJOY!

The Lord is My Friend

By: kimiko43092  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Lord is my friend, I shall not be unhappy,  
He encourages me to try my best,  
He leads me away from friends who are evil.  
He renews my soul.  
He guides me in trials of friendship,  
For his trust's sake.  
Even though I face challenging problems,  
I will not worry, for you are always there,  
Your kindness and love, they comfort me,  
In the presence of evildoers.  
You shower me with blessings, my heart over joys.  
Surely kindness to others will follow me all the days of my life,  
And I will be in the hands of the Lord forever.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N welps... I think y'all can now see what I mean by this isn't exactly a poem.

Review responses:

anOinteD4eVa826: THANKS!!!!!!

Reading Redhead: lolz. thank you thank you. Hmm... imagine if He could.

GloScribner: ::bows:: (I don't think I need to say anything else )

Audreidi: nope... not much at all. Oh well, thanks for the encouraging  
comment!!!

Bekah Tahiri Solo BTS: that's good... right?

God'sWittleServant: It's alright. Anyhow, here's the update!!!

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!! SIX REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Plz  
review!!! PLEASE?????? ::hands out ice cream to everyone:: wha? You're allergic to dairy products? Ok then. ::hands out cookies too::

last thing... REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	9. That Funny Little Book on the Shelf

A/N ::laughs nervously:: aw... common! It hasn't been that long since I last updated! Just... well, about a month... so, as not to keep y'all waiting, here's the next poem.

That Funny Little Book on the Shelf

By: kimiko43092  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
I find a book on the shelf,  
Dirty from the years of dust,  
It looks so ancient, yet important,  
Then curiosity says: 'Open it! You must!'

So I turn the delicate page over,  
To see funny little characters,  
All lined up in such a neat way,  
That it's such a surprise they're narrators.

As these little things tell their story,  
I'm surprised at how useful they are.  
For as the story unfolds,  
I find myself afar.

Adventures, suspense, tragedy,  
Friendship, angst and mystery,  
All these things have occurred,  
In this stack of history.

As I reach the last page,  
I return to my home,  
Happy and amazed,  
Preparing to leave for Rome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
A/N well, I'm sure we can all tell that this poem is talking about the  
Bible. Yes, some phrases don't really make sense... but they were the only words I could think of that rhymes. So yeah.

Review responses:

Audreidi: yeah I agree... maybe because I am one myself! Lol. hehe...

Akata Zuro-zawa: mm-hmm... thanks!

Reading Redhead: yep. Thank you!

Anthony Kim: lol... nothing to say... thanks?

God'sWittleServant: yep I got the chance and read it! Short and simple. Just my style! ::smiles::

::frown:: 5 reviews... not as much as last time but... ::grins:: GOOD ENOUGH!!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO the happy faces aren't working!!!!!! ::runs around the place:: ::sobz::

::sigh:: oh well. REVIEW ppl! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kimi signing out.


	10. Lost and Found

A/N: eh heh heh heh heh heh... so... how long have I last updated? Three months? Ah well, here's the newest addition. I can't say it's an exact poem... but I like it... so I'll just share it with you all. ::smiles::

Lost and Found

By: Kawaii kimiko-chan (yeah... I changed my name...)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lost  
_In the midst of snow.  
_Lost_  
In the heart of love  
_Lost  
_In the rush of this all  
_Lost  
_In wonder  
-----------------------------------------  
_Found  
_In the midst of snow  
_Found  
_In the heart by his love  
_Found  
_In the rush of this all  
_Found  
_In wonder

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N well? How was it? Tell me please!!!

Review Responses:

writer-of-shadows: lolz! I will!!!

GloScribner: hehe... thanks!!!

Yeah... only two reviews... hopefully I'll have more...


	11. Colours

A/N hehe… I'm sorry for the long update…. Hope you guys enjoy this…

Colours

By: kawaii kimiko-chan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Red is the colour of a pretty rose,  
Gold is the colour of the sun that glows,  
Green is the colour of the grass that grows,  
Blue is the colour of the river that flows,  
But, silver is the colour of His purity,  
And everything in His creativity.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N um… yeah… I know I know… it's kinda childish… but hey… I just came up with it when I was fooling around with these coloured pens I have…whadya expect? Plus, I'm a little high on sugar right now… ate so much chocolate!!!!!!! YUM!!! Oh, and yeah... I suppose this doesn't really have anything to do with the Bible, but hey, use your imagination!!! God created these things to be like so!!! Anyways… on to more important stuff…

LIKE…

REVIEW RESPONSES!!!:

mitora jesus-freak – lolz. Thanks! I dunno… it just… 'came' with the site…

::jaws drop open:: NANI?!?!?!? ONLY…. ONE REVIEW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!? ::counts again:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!! ::sobz::

ok, ok enough of my hysterics. But please… review? Ok? OK!!!

Kimi


	12. Though Things aren't Always Fair

A/N cough cough> yesh, I know, long time no update… oh wellz, I got to be quick cause it's getting really late.

Though Things aren't Always Fair

By: kawaiikimikochan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Though things aren't always fair,  
Somewhere deep within,  
We can always see God's care.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N teehee… yes, it's very short… I dunno, the weirdest thing happened in school on Tuesday… my friend got into a fight with this guy… the thing is, he doesn't seem like the type that would… "fight back" but anyhow, he did… and my friend go hurt… at least not really badly… sighz> I just hope they'll be fine… both are somewhat close friends… sigh> (ok, so some of that didn't make sense… but I just had to get it out of my system… )

Review responses:

Maiden Light: thanks!

Christian girl: yes ma'am salutes> lolz

faith: lolz! thanks for you reviews! I love em!

Forbidden Miko: lolz... thanks!

Akata Kuro-zawa: lolz, yupz i will...i basically have haven't i?

Jo Quinn Undmiel: sighz> what you said... so true... thanks for reviewing!

allie-jesuslover: lolz.. cussing.. it's evil... lolz

ceralkiller08: lolz! yeah... that one's one of my favourites... (chpt 6) um... just a quick question... what do you mean by idk? still, thanks for the review!

I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUUUCH!

Until next time,

kimi


End file.
